JusT WastinG my TimE
by perejil tuk
Summary: Chloe realizes she's just wasting her time, then something happened, and a mysterious person appeare
1. Default Chapter

Chloe is sitting in front of the computer, checking the dance picture while listening Default's song 'wasting my time'... was she?¿  
  
She was crying sadly, deleting every single picture where she and Clark appeared together and wishing that kiss would have happened. but it didn't. She couldn't stand the fact that she would never get the man of her dreams, because he was in love of someone else. She remember the dance, and she felt like it has been a huge mistake 'I shouldn't have gone to, and specially not with him' she though.  
  
Chloe: (with her head down and her face full of tears) . he went to see Lana, just as I dreamt it.  
  
The song's saying. ' Months went by with us pretending when did our light turn from green to red.'  
  
Chloe: (cleaning the tears that wouldn't stop) . it was just a silly dream! . He would never pay attention to me. his eternal love is always going to be Lana, no one else. and definitely NOT ME.  
  
' I took the chance and left you standing lost the will to do this once again.'  
  
Chloe: (she delete all the photographs, she was too depress like to keep those pictures) . I should just leave.  
  
'Well this is not for real afraid to feel, I just hit the floor don't ask for more, I'm wasting my time, I'm wasting my time. You can't stop the feeling and there's no reason.'  
  
Chloe: (listens carefully the song, and think about it). it looks like the song is right. (Closes her eyes) I'm just wasting my time here. just. wasting my time.  
  
She gets to the 'trash' in the PC and took a look to the 'cancel' button, and she feel regrets. she. just clicks on the 'ok' button, deleting all the photographs, no memory of that night for her, only the pain in her heart. Suddenly the door close, she's supposed to be alone, it was too late for anyone to be there so she scares a little. The man that gets in doesn't say anything, not a word.  
  
Chloe: what do you want? I've had enough for this week, so please.  
  
'I see you waiting, lonesome lonely, see you waiting.'  
  
Stranger: (singing with the song) I see you waiting, lonesome lonely, see you waiting. and I don't want to see you wait anymore.  
  
Chloe: what?¿!¡  
  
She turns around and realizes that the man is Clark.  
  
Chloe: (as fast as she can she clean all the tears in her face and eyes) wh, what are you doing here?¿  
  
Clark: what I just told you. Chloe: what?¿ Clark: (puts a new cd on the computer) what I just said. I don't want to see you waiting. I don't want you to waste your time. The cd starts and Clark tune a song, suddenly 'perfect memory' is being played.. The song that Remy Zero played on the dance.  
  
Chloe: this song.  
  
Clark: yes. I think I'm in debt with you; I never finished that dance with you.  
  
Chloe: what?¿  
  
Clark: I got away, so. would you dance with me?¿  
  
Chloe: . sure. (They're dancing) but, why are you doing this? (she immediately assume the worst for her, that Clark would never do this just because he wanted to, and talked to him in a way that was a little too aggressive) Is this for pity?¿ I don't need you to feel pity for me, you know  
  
Clark: is not for pity, what? Now I can't dance with my friend?  
  
Chloe says nothing, she just hug him, just like in the prom, and so does him to her, a smile is in Clark's face.  
  
Chloe: (she looks at Clark eyes, her eyes are a little wet, she was happy for what just happened) thanks.  
  
Clark: (notice that Chloe is crying, and he feels kinda awkward, is like the first time that he ever sees her crying) Hey, what's the matter?  
  
Chloe: when I told you that we should be just friends and nothing else, ever. I . I didn't really want to said it.  
  
Clark: (getting even happier) really?  
  
Chloe: (looking down, she was kinda embarrassed) yes, I was just trying to. I don't know, protect me from what you were going to said to me, that obviously was going to be that. (a sad expression appears in her face) 'cause . you like Lana, and when I couldn't find found you in the dance, I know that you were with her, and that. it just makes me feels like. I don't know.  
  
Clark: (he lift her head with his hand on her chin) Chloe. who did I invite to the dance? Her or you?  
  
Chloe: (taking his hand away) me, but because Lana was with Whitney, and she was going to be with him that night.  
  
Clark: (trying to make her see the reality, that Lana wasn't her love now) who's my dearest friend? Who's the one that though I was Amish? Who's the girl that never gives up for a story? Who's the girl that gave me my first kiss? Who are the girls that I almost kissed while dancing, but I cowardly didn't do it and kept her waiting so lonely?  
  
Chloe: (flushing and with a reserved smile).it. was me.  
  
Clark: yes!! You Chloe Sullivan! And it's you I'm going to. never mind.  
  
Chloe: (looking Clark right on the eyes and very curious) going to. what?  
  
Clark: (laughs lightly and stares to the floor) he, nothing.  
  
Chloe: (she's now impatient, she won't stop 'till he tells her) c'mon.  
  
Clark: well.  
  
Clark approached to Chloe's face and kissed her, he wanted to do this since a long time ago, but he never had the courage to do it.  
  
Clark: I like you Chloe, you're my best friend, and I really like you.  
  
The kissed again and hug, Chloe is now happy and smiling, she couldn't remember since when she was waiting for this moment to come, and now that it finally did, she just couldn't believe it, it was like a beautiful dream for her. She looked trough the window and saw someone staring at her.  
  
IT WOULD CONTINUE. 


	2. who was the mysterious person outside?¿

Chloe suddenly change of attitude, she stops hugging Clark and put him away from her, like he was a total stranger, or she just broke up with him because he was an asshole and he insists in bothering her. Clark was really surprise about this, and also a little upset.  
  
Clark: (very worry about what just happened) What's the matter?  
  
Chloe: (very nervous and avoiding to look him to the eyes, she couldn't look at him) I can't.  
  
Clark: but why?  
  
Chloe: (keep avoiding eye contact, she wouldn't stand to look at those beautiful green eyes while she rejected him) Because I just can't, you're in love with Lana, not with me. I'm just your friend. nothing else.  
  
Clark: (trying to look at her right to the eyes, but he couldn't, very serious. He finally told her how he feel and he would not accept that she just rejected like that, 'cause he knew that she felt in the same way about him) I though I explained all that to you  
  
Chloe: Yes, but it wasn't right. I mean. (thinking on how to tell him what she though, without seem like an idiot or an insensitive bitch) . maybe I've been your friend for a really long time, but she has always been the one girl you like. She's the one who has more in common with you, your dream girl.  
  
Clark: (he answered really quickly) Exactly, my dream girl, and that's all she is, a dream. (looks at her eyes) but you, you're real.  
  
Chloe: (she felt really flattered with this last words, but she just couldn't be with Clark, she has a reason for what she couldn't, apart for the fact that Clark was in love with Lana, but she didn't wanted to tell him the other reason, she kept it for herself) so she is, and you like her, and she is your friend, a great friend of you. Don't waste your time on me. I, I can't make you waste your time. (turns off the pc) just like the song says, I'm wasting my time. you are wasting your time right now. . I gotta go now, bye (she gets out waving her hand, she couldn't stand this conversation for much more time, she was about to explode).  
  
Chloe leaves the room, Clark looks through the window and watch Chloe leaving on her car. Suddenly he realizes there's someone standing outside staring at him, is Lex, and he doesn't have a nice look on his face. Clark approaches to the window, he's worried about why Lex has that look, he didn't use to see Lex like that, it was very weird.  
  
Clark: (opening the window) Lex! What are you doing here?  
  
Lex: (like waking up, what he just saw has been a very strange scene for him, because he though that Clark liked Lana, and no one else, but apparently he was wrong) ) Aw! I was just passing by and saw a light in this room, and though on coming in to see Chloe and help her some how on whatever she was doing.  
  
  
  
Clark: (very curious about how did Lex know that Chloe would be there at that time, specially how would he knew that it was Chloe and no one else) How'd you know that she was in here?  
  
Lex: Well, she is the editor of the torch, and knowing her I supposed that if there was anyone here, at this hour, it should be her (Lex said this with a pretty natural tone, but still it was weird for Clark that Lex knew all those stuff, because he had never seen Chloe and Lex for more than 10 minutes together in a room).  
  
Clark: aw, ok (look at Lex, Lex has a funny expression and that makes him feel funny about everything) What's the matter Lex?  
  
Lex: (he isn't very happy, because, how you know, Lex didn't know that Clark liked Chloe) Nothing, where you just kissing Chloe, Chloe Sullivan?  
  
Clark: (flushing) Oh, well. (he smiles) yeah (he remember what just happened and a huge smile appear again on his face).  
  
Lex: But didn't you like Lana? ( He finally told Clark what was bothering him, or began to).  
  
Clark: (suspecting that this wasn't a very friendly question, nor a happy one abut what just happened) yeah, I also though that, but I realize that she wasn't for me. She was just impossible.  
  
Lex: (with a worried tone) so you conformed with Chloe?  
  
Clark: what? No! (feels very unhappy about Lex just said)  
  
Lex: So, Chloe isn't your second choice?  
  
Clark: (very upset, and feeling that Lex has a point) y-no. no, no! What's wrong? Can't you be happy for me?  
  
Lex: (trying to make it better, he realizes he was being a little to aggressive with Clark, and that he really didn't have a reason for that) Oh, yeah, of course. Congratulations Clark! (he turns around and goes to his car) . but it might be someone that really likes Chloe, and you're just complicating the things for that guy. I mean, I heard. no, nothing.  
  
Lex leaves, leaving Clark standing, thinking to himself. Was Chloe really just his second choice, specially now that he kinda gave up with Lana. And also thinking about what was all that that Lex just told him, that obviously was an insinuation.  
  
Clark: so. somebody likes Chloe. Who could he/she be? Let's see. (counting with his hands) mmm, Pete. maybe, he's always woring about her; Lex, he's the one who told me, probably him. but it would be too obvious; Justin. no, he's in prison, but he do likes Chloe. but he tried to kill her, and he's in prison.; my dad. no! he's married and. that would be just sick; principal Kwan. he's dead; Lana. no, for what I know she's not lesbian (he can't think on anyone for sure).  
  
At the next day, Pete and Chloe are in front of their lockers, talking, Chloe doesn't look very happy, well, because she isn't, even though she should be for what happened with Clark, but she wasn't, seem like her dream man wasn't Clark anymore.  
  
Pete: (surprised) he really kissed you? (Pete couldn't believe this, he had always hoped for Chloe to be with Clark, and now that this happened he wasn't sure, specially for how Chloe was).  
  
Chloe: (not very excited) Yep.  
  
Pete: (strange) Then why aren't you happy about it?  
  
Chloe: Because. I, I don't know if I wanted him to.  
  
Pete: (now he was really surprised and confused) What? You mean that you don't like him anymore?  
  
Chloe: I don't know. But. there's someone else.  
  
Pete: What?  
  
Chloe: (very serious, she was confiding something to her friend and she needed to, she hope he can made her feel better, just like he always use to, and for that she needed to tell the whole truth to him, and that wasn't a problem for her, 'cause she knew she could trust in Pete, just like him in her) Yes. After Clark kissed me I saw Lex standing outside and he made me remember that someone else.  
  
Pete: (not very happy, but most worried) You like Lex?!  
  
Chloe: no! is just that he. I mean, he's look was kinda weird, you know? I think he knows about that other person. I mean, I know he knows.  
  
Pete: and how's that?  
  
Chloe: well. (looking down, she knew that this would affected Pete) I told him.  
  
Pete: (sort of mad and disappointed, but not completely angry, he was sure she had a good reason for what she did and not did) what?! You told HIM!? Why didn't you told ME?!  
  
Chloe: because. the person I like.  
  
They keep talking, Chloe explains everything to Pete, Pete is surprised, Clark see them talking and go to talk with them too, mainly with Chloe to clear things out.  
  
Pete: ow. ok (very serious and with a grave tone, and really shocked, what Chloe just told him really shocked him, he would never though about it) what?! You told HIM!? Why didn't you told ME?!  
  
Chloe: yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before (ashamed and looking down).  
  
Pete: (trying to make her feel that he understand it, but it still was a shocking news) Don't worry about it, I understand..  
  
Clark: (suddenly appear between them, he's very interested in what they were talking about, but he didn't want to be too interfering) Hi guys, so, what's up?  
  
Chloe: ( she feels very uncomfortable and out of place, so she decides to leave before Clark mention anything) I gotta go, bye (she leaves)  
  
Clark: What's the matter with her? ( asked strange)  
  
Pete: (in a tone that says "don't think I'm that stupid") You should know it better than anyone.  
  
Clark: (realizes that Pete already knows everything that happened last night with Chloe) So, she told you about the kiss.  
  
Pete: Yes, why did you do it? Aren't you in love with Lana? (he said this a little angry)  
  
Clark: (was very bothered to listen the same thing again, and from his best friends) Yes, yes, Lex already gave me the same speech last night, that's why I gotta talk to Chloe.  
  
Pete: Yes, you should talk to her, before anybody gets hurt, go talk to her now, you know where she is. And now I gotta go to the bathroom, so see ya (he tells just this, he had a lot more, but he was really hurried to go to the bathroom since he arrived to school).  
  
Clark: bye. (Pete leaves)  
  
Suddenly appears in scene to make it all even worst.  
  
Lana: hi Clark, what's the matter?  
  
IT WOULD CONTINUE. 


End file.
